One Moment
by Ella Donelly
Summary: What tied the fate of the Goblin King and Sarah together? JxS


Once upon a time – that is how it always starts. Then it continues as it follows the story of two unlikely characters who upon happenstance meet, struggle, overcome, and have a bond which is forged to stand the test of time. One such story is that of Sarah and Jareth.

When Sarah was just 15 years old, through a bit of wishing and some magic, she entered the Underground and beat Jareth's game in his Labyrinth. After his defeat, she was sent home with her brother who would be safe from becoming a goblin. What few know is the story does not end with his defeat. One night fate brought them together, and would bind them so nothing could separate them.

* * * *

"Penny, nickel, dime, and quarter!" Toby shouted as he finished naming the different coins Sarah had laid out on the table for him.

"Good job, Tobes! You are really doing great! Just wait until Dad sees when you show him later tonight!" Sarah exclaimed. She smiled as she watched him gather the coins and put them back in her wallet before he ran outside to play.

So much had happened in the last four years. Her step mother (Toby's real mom) died from cancer, shortly after her father, brother, and her moved from Delaware to Virginia, she graduated early from the university of her choice, and filled in as homemaker for her father and brother. She was even visited by the goblins and her friends from the Labyrinth from time to time or when she needed them. There was much happiness and love in their home. Little did they know, all of which would be short lived.

Later that night, after Sarah finished cleaning after dinner, tucked Toby in bed, and made sure she had time to talk with her father about the day. She stepped out for her nightly run after one final check Toby was sleeping soundly.

When she was a few blocks away from her home she heard the sirens, and as she came up to her home she saw it in a blaze. Collapsing to her knees she screamed her father and Toby's name as her heart broke. Later that night, it was explained to her the explosion was caused by a faulty gas line and she was lucky to have left when she did.

Her next few days passed in a dark blur.

* * * *

She found herself, some days after the funeral, sitting on the living room floor holding the last family photo they had taken. She traced Toby's face with her finger, cleaned the fingerprint smudge off her father's suit – and for the first time since the accident, let the tears fall. And fall. And fall.

As her heart was continued to break for all she had lost, it was also calling to those she needed. Hoggle appeared, with Ludo and Sir Didymus in tow. They held her hand, listened to her, and helped her to smile. Before leaving, Hoggle made her dinner, Ludo fluffed her pillows, and Sir Didymus made sure the goblins were in line. They all promised to return to see her the next day, and every day after as she needed them.

As she turned off the light to the bedroom in her rental home, she dropped her head in her hands and made the one wish which would tie her to her fate.

"I wish _you_ were here."

Her wishful heart brought Jareth to her side instantly, arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. He held her that night and watched over while she slept. The next morning, she talked and he listened over breakfast which turned to lunch, then dinner. That night he once again stayed and kept a vigilant watch over the once child who defeated him.

* * * *

Over the next few weeks, Jareth would frequently visit Sarah. On one such visit, the two were playing Scrabble with Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. As the night wore on, her friends became tired and soon fell asleep. Jareth and Sarah moved to the kitchen where they began discussing their favorite books. Her hair had fallen to over her right eye, and he reached out to brush it back. For the first time she looked into his eyes. She saw the love he held for her shining back at her.

Slowly, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

Each would look back at that moment and would admit that moment time when their lips touched time stopped. In truth, it did. That small intimate moment, while sitting in her makeshift kitchen, their souls touched and were forever tied.

* * * *

Decades later, the reign of King Jareth and Queen Sarah would be remembered as the most prosperous and peace-filled one the Goblin Kingdom had ever seen. It was remembered they were rarely seen without the other, and were always smiling.


End file.
